gibsmafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hackematura
Weitergeführte Kopie der Seite Hackematura ist eine Arbeit zur Überprüfung des Fachwissens zu einem bestimmten Thema. Sie wird von iFlü entworfen und erweitert. Mathematik/Deutsch (2011) Name (in Hack): ____________________________ MATURA Mathematik/Deutsches Wissen Klasse 50W ANLEITUNG: Schnappen Sie einen Bleistift und lösen Sie alle Textaufgaben. Antwort nicht vergessen! Für die Abgabe erhalten Sie 1 Punkt. MATHEMATIK 1. Dein Beruf ist Gabelstaplerkistenauflegerazubigehilfsgehilfehandlangeraufbewerbung und Analytiker des afghanischen Mini-Sterium. Du kaufst 27 Kisten zum Einzelpreis von 12,341264 Euro. Der Preis wird 2 Minuten später um 27% verringert, dann um 38,5% erhöht. Jetzt fällt dir ein, dass du noch 23,2 Kisten brauchst. Dazu kaufst du Ölplastikflüs (je 27,27€) im Wert von 3€. Dann verdoppelt sich der Einzelpreis und du kaufst noch ÖPF im Wert von 666,66€. a. Wieviel kosten die Kisten in Dollar? b. Wieviel ÖPF hast du gekauft? c. Die Kisten wurden nicht verbilligt. Wieviel hast du gesamt (+ ÖPF) gezahlt? d. Der Gesamtpreis verdoppelt sich um 85,34%. Wie viel Afghani zahlst du pro Stück (1 Euro = 61,1709 Afghani)? 2. Du kaufst 6 Ticktack. 42 Ticktack wiegen 0,00004 mg. Du isst alle 6 auf einmal. Wie viel Tonnen Gewicht hast du verschluckt? 1 Ticktack misst 0,00000001 mm². Wie viel Hektar hast du verschluckt? Wie viel Dollar kosten die Ticktack, wenn 800 Ticktack 0,000009 Afghani kosten? 3. Die Rigobertfritzefs vom Planeten Kothack 9:444:31-OSTPISS.MEGALIXC haben ein Beingewicht von 23 Liter pro Bein. Ein Fuß wiegt 0,27kg, 1 Arm wiegt 8 Tonnen, 1 Hand wiegt 25,803ml, 1 Kopf wiegt 27000,0913g, der Rest wiegt 6Liter. Wie viel wiegen 231,3 Rigoberts, wenn einer 27 Arme, 23,45 Hände, 55,4 Beine, 77 Füße, 33,99 Köpfe und 3,000003 Reste hat? Gib je in ml,l,g,mg,t,kg, t mal 5 an 4. Die Klausowitsch-Straße (gewidmet Klausi Klausowitsch) ist genau 25nm lang. Die Horststraße (gewidmet S. Horst B.) hingegen ist 28km lang. Beide Straßen stehen in Fritzefberghausen (555km²). Wie viel Prozent von Fritzefberghausen macht die Klausowitsch-Straße aus? Wie viel Horststraßen sind abgerundet ohne Kommastelle nötig, um ein 27stel von Fritzefberghausen zu füllen? Fritzeberghausens Straßen kosten durchschnittlich je 6 Euro. Das Dorf hat gesamt 77777 Straßen. Gib den Gesamtpreis in Ngultrum an (1€ = 61,6508 Ngultrum). 5. Rechne den Flüpreis von 27777 Flüs (je 23,98021€) in: Chilenische Peso (650,229) Uz (0,00101) Jamaikadollar (113,160) Kenianische Schilling (107,235) Naira (202,993) Rupien (62,3307) Weißrussische Rubel (4.017,21) um. Begründe dein Ergebnis! 6. Es herrscht „Krieg um Eier“ in Türkei. Alles wird gut billig (-33,33%). Was passieren, wenn du 27 Rupien an Kake verschwenden, was mit billig 999999999,3 Uz pro Stück Kosten und du wollen wissen waaz 33,5 Stück ohne billig in Chilepesoz kosten tun, wat machen jetz? Gib en in Chilepeso an gracias! 7. Amigo macht Urlaub auf den Balearen. 1 Woche kostet 1$. Laut §2 mus er Mwst. von 0€ zahlen. Wieviel kostet 1 Woche inkl. Klokosten (7 Rupien pro Jahr) in k.Schilling? 8. Die Ölinsel Ibiza kostet mit Alkohol 26€ und 800 Rupien und 4 Kackhaufen mit 33 K.Schilling, 7 Jamaikadollar und 444 Naira. Wie viel kostet die Insel in Uz? (HINWEIS: 1 Kackhaufen = 0,0 Uz) 9. Das Gymnasium Josefstraße! Schreibe eine 25-wörtige Werbung! 10. Aufsatz: MEIN ERSTER FETZEN (50,3 Wörter) 11. Aufsatz: DIE SCHULE IST SCHÖN (23 Wörter mit Sandwich) 12. Wie viel kostet Jagls Irrfahrt, wenn er 1+1 Uz im Kopf als Benzin ausgibt und in $ und € zahlt (ein Viertel in $, den Rest in €). 13. In 30kg Bronze sind 75% Kupfer enthalten. Wie viel kg 95%iges Kupfer sind beizumischen, wenn Bronze mit einem Gehalt von 80% entstehen soll? Lösung: 10kg Gesucht: Lösungsweg 14. Jagl Bederra brettert mit seinem 0,3m hohem LKW mit 2,11 km/h quer durch den Ozean. Die Strecke ist 3Billionen km lang. a) Wie viel nm/Jahrtausend fährt er? b) Wie lange braucht er hin und zurück, wenn er jedesmal, wenn er den Tank auffüllen muss, 1h:02m:30s stehen bleibt und pro Sekunde 25l verbraucht? Der Tank misst 5,556l. c) Wie lange braucht er (in sec) zum Beschleunigen auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit (10km/h), wenn er jedes Jahr um 0,44km/h schneller wird? d) Wie teuer wird das Benzin (siehe b), wenn 2,77 Liter 22 Dollar kosten (in € angeben) 15. Wario Waruo geht baden und wird ertränkt. Es kommen 33 Gespenster aus ihm raus. Aus diesen kommt jeweils ein Viertel Gespenster heraus. Aus allen restlichen kommen 2,3 Gespenster raus. Aus allen übrigen außer drei kommen 2,6669 Gespenster raus. Ein 27stel der Gespenster geht weg. Ein 7tel des Rests stirbt. Wie viel kosten alle Gespenster, wenn eines 23,69032 Rupien kostet? Gib in Uz an. 16. 44444444444444 Flübenzine haben je 555555555555555 Beine, 666666666 Hände, 77777777Arme und 88888888888888888 Füße und 99999999999999999999 Köpfe. Das Gesamtgewicht von 10101010101010101010kg setzt sich zusammen aus: 1/4 Arme 6/100 Hände 7/28 Köpfe 9/30 Beine 4/2000 Füße Rest ist Körper a) Wie viel wiegt jedes Körperteil einzeln? b) Wie viel wiegt der Körper? c) Wie viele Flübenzine müssen aussterben, um ein Gewicht von 10kg zu erreichen? 17. Klausis Schulnoten sehen folgendermaßen aus: Deutschkundliche Umstaltung 3 Mathematische Dummheitswissung 4 Zeichnen/FED 2 Ärdkunde 4 Lustige Zahlenspielerei 5 Desorientierendes Füsigwissen 3 Biologie und Rassenkunde 1 Umwelt und Verschmutzung 4 Computografik und Biografik 5 „Adolfische“ Nebenfächer 3 Musik und Erziehung NICHT BEURTEILBAR Übungsunterricht für Subjekte wiederholter Schlägereien 3 Sokraton und Plates: Übergreifende Rassekunde ABWESEND Jaglwissen und Wissergrafie/Kiffografie 1 Drogenkunde 5 a) Welche Durchschnittsnote erreichte er? b) Hat er bestanden? c) Wie viele Fächer absolvierte er GENÜGEND bzw. BEFRIEDIGEND? d) Welche Wissenslücken weist er auf? e) Wie viel ml Bier muss man saufen, um so dumm zu sein? DEUTSCHES WISSEN 1. Zitiere aus der Bibel nach Goethe feat. Jesus (3 Wörter) 2. Verwende 5 Begriffe aus der NS-Literatur in sinnlosen Sätzen (je 10 Wörter) 3. Zitiere Hitolf Adl3r (z.B.: Arourourou.Rouroungetredden.) (7,7 Wörter) 4. Schreibe einen Text über Hacke (50 Wörter) 5. Text mit: Hitler, Peter, Adolfo, Fridolf, Ralph, Martinno, Fritzef, Klausi Klausowitsch, Horst und BigBenIstSchwul! (66,999999999999 Wörter) Die Aufgaben wurden von FRITZEF Gmbh Maturaargentur 3100 St.Alabama Johann-Fritzefstraße 3 erstellt. Mit dem Zerreißen dieser Zettel erklären Sie sich bereit, 20 Uz und 4 Rupien Sachschaden zu bezahlen und für 27,5 Millisekunden ins Kitchen zu gehen. Das Copyright liegt einzig und allein bei Rigobero-Fritzef Super. Änderungen vorbehalten. Bei Depressionen und anderen Hirnschäden bzw. Gedächtnisschwund oder diversen Grippe/Augekrankheien, Epilepsieanfällen etc. übernimmt FRITZEF Gmbh keine Haftung. Mit dem Lösen dieser Aufgaben wird NICHTS bewirkt. Danke für Ihre Spermaspende. -Ihr Fritzef- IN ASOCIATION WITH HUSSEIN Viel Pech :D Mathematik (2012) Vorname: Nachname: Ansprache (z.B. Hr. Dipl.-Ing.): Beruf: Erwartungsnote: Reale Note (vom Bewerter eingetragen): HACKEMATURA MATHEMATIK Aufgabengebiet 1: ABAKUS /12P Aufgabe 1: Errechnen Sie die Variablen bzw. lösen Sie die Ungleichungen! # 6-10=2x # 12-x=x*6 # 6*6= 6x # 7y– 8 > 5 + 3y # z> x + 6y – 8a + 9c*c (x=5, y=6, c=7) # 3x/6 = 12/3 Aufgabe 2: Lösen Sie die Beispiele! # 10-2= # (6+5)*(3+8)= # 8+6*0= # 109-(-234)~ # 7*2²= # 66+5= Aufgabengebiet 2: KOPFRECHNEN / RECHNEN MIT DEM SCHMIERZETTEL /14P Aufgabe 1: Lösen Sie die Gleichungen/Ungleichungen im Kopf! # 7x*7x=49/7 # 6x-12=0 # 25x>6+5x # 2f>5+66-3+802 # 100kg # 987+63= Aufgabe 2: Töten Sie eine Variable und rechnen Sie eine aus! Schreiben Sie jeden Schritt auf! 1. I:x-3y=30 II: 4x+24y=6 2. I:x=-y-7 II: y=x+7 Aufgabe 3: Gibt es eine Lösung? Wenn ja, welche außer x=0? # x*9°<28K # x>5x # x+8=80 # -39z=x*(-13)*{1*(1*3)*1} # x element Reelle Zahlen\0-unendlich # 25x*10*x=25*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x³² Deutsch (2012) Vorname: Nachname: Ansprache (z.B. Hr. Dipl.-Ing.): Beruf: Erwartungsnote: Reale Note (vom Bewerter eingetragen) HACKEMATURA DEUTSCH Aufgabe 1: FANTASIETEXT Verfassen Sie einen Text, in dem es um folgende Personen geht: * Fratzef Hixer, Holzfäller, 46 * Josef Wurtz, Rechtsanwalt, 23 * Karin Klein, Prostituierte, 81 * Kevin Wischer, Pornoproduzent, 60 * Ulrich Lieb, Pfarrer, 67 Die Geschichte spielt im deutschsprachigen Raum und muss in deutscher Sprache verfasst sein. Denken Sie auch an den unlogischen Aufbau und an die Regeln der Schwachsinnigkeit. Umfang: 100 – 400 Wörter /24 Punkten Aufgabe 2: ERLEBNISERZÄHLUNG Schreiben Sie in einem Text auf, was Sie in der Schule machen. Umfang: genau 1 Wort und 1 Satzzeichen (ansonsten wird die Matura negativ beurteilt) /0 Punkten Alternative Themen zu Aufgabe 1: * Schreiben Sie einen mind. 100wörtigen Text über ein Kind (männlich) und eine Oma, die das Kind zum Backen animieren möchte. * Schreiben Sie einen 100wörtigen Text über den Deutschunterricht. * Schreibe über deinen letzten Besuch im Bordelle. Hackisch (Hauptfach) Verfasse einen Text über einen Hackémon Trainer. Der Text soll fiktiv sein und eine Anzahl von 10.000 Wörtern nicht unterschreiten. Mathematik 2017 *Lösungen 1) Logik Aufgabe 1: Diskutieren Sie die folgende logische Aussage: thumb|left|294px Was folgt daraus? Aufgabe 2: Diskutieren Sie die folgende logische Aussage: thumb|left|400px Was folgt daraus? Begründen Sie ihre Antwort! 2) Analysis Aufgabe 1: Beweisen Sie die folgende, offensichtlich völlig unsinnige Aussage: thumb|left (1) Anhand der Komma02-Methode, indem Sie sie auf eine wahre Aussage zurückführen! (Siehe Skriptum und Youtube) (2) Anhand der Gleichung: thumb|left indem Sie diese a priori wahre Aussage zur Behauptung (siehe Anfang) umformen. Argumentieren Sie präzise! Aufgabe 2: Betrachten Sie das bestimmte Integral: thumb|left|376px (1) Schätzen Sie das Ergebnis ab und begründen Sie ihre Antwort! (2) Berechnen Sie das Integral! Schreiben Sie dabei alle Zwischenschritte auf! (3) Beweisen Sie die Aussage aus Aufgabe 1 erneut, diesmal unter Zuhilfenahme dieses Integrals! Hackémonkunde 2017 *Name: *Diensgrad: *Note: Fetzn! *Maximal erreichbare Punkte: 75 *Einteilung: Kreuzerltest (10P), Aufsätze (25P), Fakten (30P), Kreativität (10P) *Zeit: 200 Minuten *Erlaubte Hilfsmittel: Gehirn *Viel Misserfolg! 1) Multiple Choice-Test (10 Punkte) Kreuzen Sie jeweils die richtigen der 4 Antwortmöglichkeiten an! Jede Frage ist einen Punkt wert, der nur bei zu 100% korrekter Antwort angerechnet wird. 0 bis 4 Antwortmöglichkeiten können richtig sein. (1) Was ist ein Hackémon? *Nutztier *Mistvieh *Haustier *Nichts (2) Womit fängt man ein Hackémon? *Harpune & Netz *Pfeil & Bogen *Hackébälle *Gar nicht (3) Wie trainiert man ein Hackémon *Zwangstraining *Kämpfe zwischendurch *Regelmäßige Pausen zulassen *Folter (4) Was ist die Aufgabe eines Hackémon? *Zwangsarbeit *Einkaufen *Die Hackematura schreiben *Gar nichts (5) Was ist für Hackémon-Kämpfe von Bedeutung? *Vorbereitung *Strategie *Wissen *Fairness (6) Was machen Sie im Falle einer Niederlage? *Weinen *Dem Gegner gratulieren *Ausrasten *Gar nichts (7) Wie gehen Sie vor, wenn Ihr Hackémon besiegt wurde? *Ich bringe es zum Arzt. *Ich töte und ersetze es. *Ich bewahre es vorerst in seinem Hackéball auf. *Ich entsorge es im nächsten Container. (8) Was machen Sie, wenn Sie einen Kampf gewinnen? *Die beteiligten Hackémon belohnen *Den Gegner auslachen *Geld verlangen *Gar nichts (9) Wie gehen Sie vor, wenn Sie von einem aggressiven Hackémon bedroht werden, dem Ihre Hackémon nicht gewachsen sind? *Ich schütze meine Hackémon und kämpfe selbst. *Ich schicke alle meine Hackémon auf einmal darauf los. *Ich laufe davon. *Ich verständige einen Großmeister. (10) Wie können Sie gegen den Weltmeister gewinnen? *Strategie *Bestechung *Stärke *Gar nicht 2) Selbsteinschätzung (25 Punkte) Erfüllen Sie die Aufgabenstellungen und halten Sie sich dabei an die angegebene Wortanzahl. Für alle 10 verlangten Wörter gibt es maximal einen Punkt. Damit ist beispielsweise ein Aufsatz, für den 100 Wörter verlangt werden, maximal 10 Punkte wert. (1) Analysieren Sie Ihre Stärken und Schwächen als Hackémon-Trainer! (~150 Wörter) (2) Erläutern Sie Ihren Fortschritt beim Training und bei der Zucht von Hackémon! (~100 Wörter) 3) Faktenwissen (30 Punkte) Erfüllen Sie die Aufgabenstellungen! Hierbei sind auch Antworten in Stichworten erlaubt/erwünscht. (1) Zählen Sie 25 Hackémon des Typs Geröll auf, die in Hackistan vorkommen, kein "A" im Namen haben und nicht auf Bergen oder in Wäldern leben. (5 Punkte) (2) Welchen Lebensraum bevorzugen Hackémon des Typs Regen? (1 Punkt) (3) Erstellen Sie eine Stärke-Schwäche-Tabelle mit allen Typen! (15 Punkte) (4) Wie lautet der Künstlername des schlechtesten Hackémon-Trainers aller Zeiten und was macht(e) dieser hauptberuflich? (1 Punkt) (5) Zählen Sie 10 nutzlose Attacken auf! (2 Punkte) (6) Führen Sie die folgende Entwicklungsreihe bis zum Ende fort: Mikrofliege --> ___ --> ___ --> ___ --> ___ (2 Punkte) (7) Zählen Sie 16 Hackémon auf, die einen IQ von 30 nicht überschreiten! (4 Punkte) 4) Kreativität (10 Punkte) (1) Erstellen Sie eine Liste mit 25 praktischen Tipps für Hackémon-Anfänger! (5 Punkte) (2) Schreiben Sie ein kurzes Gedicht oder Lied über das Leben als Hackémon-Profi! (5 Punkte) Drogenkunde 2017 *Name & Dienstgrad: *Lieblingsdroge(n): *Punkte: 40 *Zeit: 150 Minuten *Note: 1) Pesönliche Erfahrungen (20 Punkte) In diesem Abschnitt haben Sie die Aufgabenstellungen in Form von zusammenhängenden Texten mit 123 bis 133 Wörtern zu lösen. Sollte diese Grenze nicht eingehalten werden, wird die Matura NEGATIV BEURTEILT. Bitte antworten Sie ausführlich und wahrheitsgetreu. (1) Welche Drogen haben Sie bisher genommen und wie haben sich diese auf Ihr Leben und Ihren Geldbeutel ausgewirkt? (10 Punkte) (2) Wie oft konsumieren Sie? Warum? (5 Punkte) (3) Welche Erfahrungen haben Sie mit Drogenmusik? (5 Punkte) 2) Fakten (20 Punkte) Geben Sie kurze Antworten! Falls eine Antwort 25 Wörter überschreitet, wird die Matura NEGATIV BEURTEILT. (1) Beschreiben Sie die Folgen des Konsums folgender Produkte (10 Punkte): *Alkohol *Marihuana *Nikotin *Klausowitsch-Musik *Anton-Musik (2) Wofür steht die Abkürzung "UGK" offiziell und wofür steht sie wirklich? (2 Punkte) (3) Wo kann man jede Droge legal erwerben? (1 Punkt) (4) Wie viele Liter Bier muss man saufen, um 5 Promille zu erreichen? (1 Punkt) (5) Wie viele Liter Vodka muss man saufen, um 25 Promille zu erreichen? (1 Punkt) (6) Wie viel Geld muss man ausgeben, um eine Tonne Marihuana zu kaufen? Wie viel davon muss man vorher genommen haben, um so einen Sch**ß zu machen? (2 Punkte) (7) Mit welchen Strafen muss man in Hackistan rechnen, wenn ein Drogentest am Steuer positiv ausfällt? (2 Punkte) (8) Kridolf + Hanf - Verstand = ? (1 Punkt) Musik 2017 WICHTIG! DER LETZTE ABSCHNITT DIESER PRÜFUNG (4) IST NACH DER ABGABE DER VORHERIGEN TEILE ZU ERLEDIGEN! *Name (in Hack), Anrede, Dienstgrad: *Zeit: 180 Minuten *Punkte: 70 *Note: 1) Musikgeschichte (15 Punkte) (1) Wie heißt der älteste Song aller Zeiten? Aus welchem Jahr stammt er? Welcher Depp hat den Song im Jahr 2015 gecovert und warum? Schreiben Sie eine kurze Kritik zu beiden Versionen! (6 Punkte) (2) Wie und warum entstand die Drogenmusik? Wer braucht sowas? (1 Punkt) (3) Wie heißt die erfolgreichste Band aller Zeiten? Zählen Sie die Mitglieder auf! (3 Punkte) (4) Wie nennt man jenes Ereignis, das 2012 Monsterrat erschütterte und weltweite Empörung verursachte? Welche Musiker waren beteiligt? Beschreiben Sie das Ereignis im Detail! (5 Punkte) 2) Einzelinterpreten (15 Punkte) (1) Wer entdeckte DJ Whoopy? (1 Punkt) (2) Beschreiben Sie das Karriereende von ** *****! (3 Punkte) (3) Wie viele Nummer-1-Hits erzielte Klausowitsch in Monsterrat und warum kaufen die Monster so einen Schrott? (2 Punkte) (4) Wie viele Interpreten waren am "All Star Mix" von Fritzef beteiligt? (1 Punkt) (5) Wie viele Alben veröffentlichte Anton allein im Jahr 2011 und wie kann man so viele Lieder in so kurzer Zeit aufnehmen? (2 Punkte) (6) Zählen Sie zehn Erfolgstitel von Arnold Tot auf! (2 Punkte) (7) Zählen Sie alle Nachfolgebands/-karrieren von Ur auf! Wie viel Geld wollte Klaus Brot damit verdienen und inwieweit ging der Plan auf? (3 Punkte) (8) Wer produzierte den Refrain des ASC-Siegertitels "Running verkehrt"? (1 Punkt) 3) Musik in Hackistan (20 Punkte) (1) Wie lautet der Titel des ersten Nummer-1-Hits in den Hackistan Music Charts? Welche Interpreten waren beteiligt und wie lange war der Song an der Spitze? (2 Punkte) (2) Das Album "Scheissmusik" von Ne Sau enthält 13 Tracks. Wie viele davon schafften es in die HMC? (1 Punkt) (3) Zählen Sie zehn Nummer-1-Hits von DJ Whoopy (inkl. Features) in den HMC oder KC auf! Welche dieser Songs hätten Ihrer Meinung nach eine schlechtere Platzierung verdient? (2 Punkte) (4) Zählen Sie zwei Songs (mit Interpreten) auf, die sowohl in den HMC als auch in den KC auftauchten! (2 Punkte) (5) Zählen Sie zwei Interpreten auf, die die hackistanischen Charts erfolgreich manipuliert haben und nennen Sie den Titel des Werks, das es somit (höher) in die Charts geschafft hat. (4 Punkte) (6) Zählen Sie fünf hackistanische Rapper (außer DJ Whoopy) auf! (1 Punkt) (7) Erstellen Sie eine kurze Biografie eines beliebigen hackistanischen Interpreten (außer DJ Whoopy)! (5 Punkte) (8) Zählen Sie jeweils drei Österreicher auf, die Platz 1 in den hackistanischen Singlecharts und Albumcharts erreichen konnten! (2 Punkte) (9) Welches Drogenmusikalbum erreichte durch einen Fehler den ersten Platz der KC und von wem stammt dieses Album? (1 Punkt) 4) Praxis (20 Punkte) (1) Tragen Sie die folgenden 3 Lieder a cappella vor (15 Punkte): *Ficken (B) *Europa sein Geist (Fritzef) *Jagl (Anton) (2) Spielen Sie den Refrain aus 5 beliebigen Liedern von Ne Sau auf einem beliebigen Blasinstrument nach! (5 Punkte) Kategorie:Prüfung